I will not give up on Prowl
by ProwlPony100
Summary: This is a 16 chapter long story about me and Prowl enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**_I will not give up on Prowl  
_**  
**Gail P.O.V**

I miss you Prowl I really do. Your death was so sudden. I can't stop crying. Please come back don't leave me! I said looking at the coffen in-front of me tears falling down my face. I need you Prowl why can't you see this. I can see how I hurt you Gail but I see now just how much I hurt you and I wish I could go back to cheer you up. Prowl she really does want you back but for a reason but I will not tell heart broken I wish I could go back and take your hurt away Gail. Prowl said lowering his head. I'm so sorry. You can go back to her you were never really off-line Prowl. What then why did you not tell me? Because you had to see what you did wrong. Prowl then heard her say something. Prowl I love you. I need to back where is my body? It's on earth at your base go back to her Prowl she needs you. Prowl turned his thoughts back to Gail. I ghess I'm just talking to myself here. WHY PROWL WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME I LOVE YOU I NEED YOU! I yelled at his dead body crying. I lower my head. Suddenly light filled the room. AAAHHH! When the light left the room Prowl body had it's colours back. Prowl? Prowl sat up and looked at me and I ran out his room getting the team to rush to his room.  
Prowl P.O.V  
I told Prime my story then ran after Gail who was far away by now. I went to the first place she would go to the forest. I heard crying as soon as I got there and went to the sorce of the crying it was Gail. Prowl! She made a run for it but grabbed her and held her close. Why did run away I thought you'd be happy. I am but you died...I didn't want you to see me crying. I smiled at her softly and put my hand under her chin making her look up. Gail it's okay to cry espasialy if someone you cared for passed away then suddenly came to life again. Gail closed her eye's tight then broke down into tears in my arms. I never knew I caused her so much pain and it hurt me to see her like this. Prowl I-. I put a figure over mouth and smiled. I know I heard you in well of all-sparks. I wiped her tears away and saw her close her eyes then I smirked. I pressed my lips on hers and her eyes snapped wide open and her mouth fell open to which I used to my advantage. Quick as lightning I shot my Glossa in her mouth. Prowl...! I love you too. Gails eyes started to water up and she cried. I hugged Gail trying to calm her down. Why zProwl was it because of the time I called you a washed up piece on scrap metal. I looked back at her she was blaming herself for my death. Of course not you silly girl I really just did it for you to keep you safe. She calmed down and suddenly fell asleep in my arms. Time to go home. Gail. Huh? I am Yogi-tron I made Prowl come back to life for you. You did? Yes now it is time for you to wake up. HEY PROWL PRIME WANTS YOU! Bee called making poor Gail jump and fall out of my tree where she'd been sleeping at. Ouchie...Your always one to make an entrence arn't ya Bumblebee? She groaned getting to her feet then wincing in pain. Someday your actully going to be quiet Bee. Gail said walking over to me and falling aginst my tree holding her back. I held my hand out for her to climb on and she did so but her body was in too much pain for her stand up. Gail are you okay. I asked worried. Yea...my back just hurts a little. She was lieing. Gail? I said looking at her waiting for the truth. I'm fine...really. She said then I put my hand on her back and she sqeacked in pain. Suddenly music started up and Gail jumped up using the wings on her back to fly to the source of the sound then started dancing.

Ma-ia-hii Ma-ia-huu Ma-ia-hoo Ma-ia-haha Ma-ia-hii Ma-ia-huu Ma-ia-hoo Ma-ia-haha Ma-ia-hii Ma-ia-huu Ma-ia-hoo Ma-ia-haha  
Alo, Salut, sunt eu, un haiduc Si te rog, iubirea mea, primeste fericirea Alo, alo, sunt eu Picasso Ti-am dat beep, si sunt voinic dar sa stii nu-ti cer nimic Vrei sa pleci dar numa, numa iei Numa, numa iei, numa, numa, numa iei Chipul tau si dragostea din tei Mi-amintesc de ochii tai Vrei sa pleci dar numa, numa iei Numa, numa iei, numa, numa, numa iei Chipul tau si dragostea din tei Mi-amintesc de ochii tai Te sun, sa-ti spun, ce simt acum Alo, iubirea mea, sunt eu, fericirea Alo, alo, sunt iarasi eu, Picasso Ti-am dat beep, si sunt voinic dar sa stii nu-ti cer nimic Vrei sa pleci dar numa, numa iei Numa, numa iei, numa, numa, numa iei Chipul tau si dragostea din tei Mi-amintesc de ochii tai Vrei sa pleci dar numa, numa iei Numa, numa iei, numa, numa, numa iei Chipul tau si dragostea din tei Mi-amintesc de ochii tai

Ma-ia-hii Ma-ia-huu Ma-ia-hoo Ma-ia-haha Ma-ia-hii Ma-ia-huu Ma-ia-hoo Ma-ia-haha Ma-ia-hii Ma-ia-huu Ma-ia-hoo Ma-ia-haha  
Alo, Salut, sunt eu, un haiduc Si te rog, iubirea mea, primeste fericirea Alo, alo, sunt eu Picasso Ti-am dat beep, si sunt voinic dar sa stii nu-ti cer nimic Vrei sa pleci dar numa, numa iei Numa, numa iei, numa, numa, numa iei Chipul tau si dragostea din tei Mi-amintesc de ochii tai Vrei sa pleci dar numa, numa iei Numa, numa iei, numa, numa, numa iei Chipul tau si dragostea din tei Mi-amintesc de ochii tai Te sun, sa-ti spun, ce simt acum Alo, iubirea mea, sunt eu, fericirea Alo, alo, sunt iarasi eu, Picasso Ti-am dat beep, si sunt voinic dar sa stii nu-ti cer nimic Vrei sa pleci dar numa, numa iei Numa, numa iei, numa, numa, numa iei Chipul tau si dragostea din tei Mi-amintesc de ochii tai Vrei sa pleci dar numa, numa iei Numa, numa iei, numa, numa, numa iei Chipul tau si dragostea din tei Mi-amintesc de ochii tai

Gail sang along doing the dance which only she knew and the eye brew thing how on this planet did she know how to do that. Wow your good but can you sing it in english please. Gail tock out a micro-phone and started to sing.

Mai-Ya-HiMai-Ya-HooMai-Ya-HaMai-Ya-Ha-Ha(Beginning 2 2x)Mai-Ya-Hi (Ma Mi Ah)Mai-Ya-Hoo (Ma Mi Ah)Mai-Ya-Ha (Ma Mi Ah)Mai-Ya-Ha-Ha(Phrase 1)Hello, Salute, It's me, Your DukeAnd I made something that's real to show you how I feelHello, Hello, It's me, PicassoI will paint, My words of love, with your name on every wall.(Chorus)When you leave my colors fade to grayOoh a Ooh ah ay, Ooh ah Ooh a Ooh ah ayEvery word of love I use to I paint them you leave my colors fade to grayHey little lover stay, or all my colors fade awayEvery word of love I use to I paint them everyday.(Phrase 2)I sold, my strings, my song and dreamsAnd I bought some paints to match the colors of my , Helloo, It's me again, Picasso. I will spray, my words of love with your name on every wall.(Chorus)When you leave my colors fade to grayOoh a Ooh ah ay, Ooh ah Ooh a Ooh ah ayEvery word of love I use to I paint them you leave my colors fade to grayHey little lover stay, or all my colors fade awayEvery word of love I use to I paint them everyday.(Ending 2x)Mai-Ya-HiMai-Ya-HooMai-Ya-HaMai-Ya-Ha-Ha(Ending 2x)Mai-Ya-Hi (Ma Mi Ah)Mai-Ya-Hoo (Ma Mi Ah)Mai-Ya-Ha (Ma Mi Ah)Mai-Ya-Ha-Ha(Chorus)When you leave my colors fade to grayOoh a Ooh ah ay, Ooh ah Ooh a Ooh ah ayEvery word of love I use to I paint them you leave my colors fade to grayHey little lover stay, or all my colors fade awayEvery word of love I use to I paint them everyday.

Wow your on fire today. Gail's eye's went wide then she started to sing again.

Love is a burning thing And it makes a fiery ring Bound by wild desire I fell into a ring of fire I fell into a burning ring of fire I went down, down, down and the flames went higher And it burns, burns, burns, the ring of fire The ring of fire I fell into a burning ring of fire I went down, down, down and the flames went higher And it burns, burns, burns, the ring of fire The ring of fire The taste of love is sweet When hearts like ours meet I fell for you like a child Oh, but the fire went wild I fell into a burning ring of fire I went down, down, down and the flames went higher And it burns, burns, burns, the ring of fire The ring of fire I fell into a burning ring of fire I went down, down, down and the flames went higher And it burns, burns, burns, the ring of fire The ring of fire And it burns, burns, burns, the ring of fire The ring of fire The ring of fire The ring of fire.

Fire burned around Gail's body but she stode there singing. Gail you really are on fire. Gail closed her eye's then opened them and they began to glow then she started to shink. Gail your shinking. Gail smirked and then ran to my room to hide. You guys stay here I'll go find her. I said walking to my room. Gail you in here? Yes I'm down here. I looked down and saw a cat. Gail!? Thee one only. Gail! That's my name don't wear it out. I chuckled she was always trying to make me laugh. Gail turns into a human but made herself smaller and hide from me knowing at this size I wouldn't find her. If you find me you can make me do what ever you wish for a week. I smirked already having an idea. Come out come out where ever you are. Hehehe! I heard her laugh from right below me but couldn't see her. I Ieaned in closer and saw something small move around and grabbed it. Aw you got me. I looked at her and told her my demand. Okay I want you to go into my mouth at your small size. I said and her eye's widened then I put her up at my mouth and opened it waiting for her go in. Okay here it goes. She said and went in and I closed my mouth. What the!? Prowl what are you doing? She said banging at my teeth. Seeing what you taste like now start to roll around on my glossa. I said as she did what I asked her to do. Why are you so scared I won't digest you. What your going to swallow me!? I ghess I said to much. I said struggling with my words. You do taste very good and I can't help it. I swallowed her and let out a sigh. Crap! Gail said not to happy. I let her out the next morning and she asked me to follow her. Gail took out some kind of DVD and went to the living area and turned it on. HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR!? Bumblebee yelled but shut up when the video started. Okay guys this is sure to make you laugh. Gail said as funny video clips played. Gail put her hand over her mouth when the clip played trying not to laugh I'm ghessing. Is it safe for him to be going down that on reeling on his biiiiiiiiiiike. Hahahaha. Everyone laughed as the boy fell of his bike and fell onto the reeling in bettwin his legs. That looked painful. Jazz said laughing. Just then a picture of a zombie burst onto the screen. AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Gail laughed when we all jumped then turned back to the video. I don't think he should be making the wheelie any higheeeerrrrrrr. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! We all laughed as the man fell of the motorbike and the bike was still driving on it's own. Oh primus that was funnnnnnnnnnny. Just then a girl fell of her skateboard and started swearing and took her anger out on the skateboard by bashing it on the ground only to it bounced of the ground and hit her in face. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! By the time the video was over the whole team where ether on the floor or hung over the stone sofa laughing. Wow that was funny. Want to know something funnier. Sure. Well this is actally and very interesting story. 10 years ago I was 10 at the time. Right continue. Well I was walking around lake erie and all of a sudden and giant ship came flying across the sky I was so focused on the ship that I ran into tree. And by the way it really hurt but then I saw the ship crash into the lake. Now come to think of it the ship looked like Omgea suprem...HEY IT WAS YOUR SHIP DON'T YOU KNOW HOW THE DRIVE I CRASHED INTO A TREE BECAUSE OF YOU! Sari was laughing though Gail look over pissed but just then she walking out of the base. I went out after but what I saw made me stop in my tracks. Oh Prowl followed me. Is that you Gail? Who'd you think it was the boggy man? It was Gail alright only she was a...A dragon! Get on Prowl. She was way bigger than me. I pictured music in the back round.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Birth of the dragon**_

**I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real There's just too much that time cannot erase When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears And I held your hand through all of these years But you still have all of me You used to captivate me by your resonating light Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real There's just too much that time cannot erase When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears And I held your hand through all of these years But you still have all of me I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears And I held your hand through all of these years But you still have all of me, me, me**

I heard Gail actully singing the song I was thinging of and she gressfully flew up to the clouds. Wow! I whispered. Buttiful isn't it? I heard her said with a hint of saddness in her voice. Are you okay? Yea I'm fine. Gail tell me the truth. I demanded. I always came up here with my mum and dad. I came up here when I was sad but it was very lonely up here without my mum and dad. Gail sighed as she move on. So this is why you brought me up here. Gail let out a sad growl and nodded. Prowl why did you do it? Do what? You know give your spark up to save the city. Gail folded her wings and sent us plumiting to the earth but just as we were about the hit the ground she opened her wings and flew into the sky. Gail dropped me of at the base and went in Gail still in her dragon form. Gail I thought you never wanted anyone to see your dragon form again? Prowl caught me transforming. Then why were you away so long? Bumblebee said. She give me a ride. I said. I'm going the bed on the base's roof where I can look at the stars. 1 hour later when I went into my room I heard music there was know singing it was drums. I descovered Gail moved her drums up to the roof. Gail your an amazing drummer. She jumped then went back to her drumming. The music sounded like 'MY IMMORTAL' She started to sing the lyrics.

I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real There's just too much that time cannot erase When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears And I held your hand through all of these years But you still have all of me You used to captivate me by your resonating light Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real There's just too much that time cannot erase When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears And I held your hand through all of these years But you still have all of me I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears And I held your hand through all of these years But you still have all of me, me, me

It was the song from when she took me for a ride DOOM DOOM DOO DOO DO. The sound of her drumming made me smile. Sorry Prowl but I had to bri...I pressed my lips to her's. That wonderful where did you learn to play like that? She held up a book and banged on it with her hands. She was even good at playing the book. Prowl I love you. Gail started to cry again only it seemed like these tears were endless. Come on calm down. Prowl while you were...gone...I started to think about how to improve on my ninja training that you started with me...So I could get better than you and complete what you couldn't...So people would remember you through me one of your most loyal students...I will be forever loyal to you Master Prowl. Gail said bowing to show respect. I put my hand under her chin and made her look up. Remember the nickname I give when you when kept messing up in training? A work of art if I remember correctly. I nodded at her and chuckled. You said you tried to become a great ninja to make my dream come because I couldn't. Gail had more tears in her eye's. I have a new nickname for you my #1 student. Which is? Stalker. It sounds like your name Prowlie. Gail said with a sad smile. Gail had to duck as I threw my fist at her. Gail turned into a dragon and I suddenly found myself under her wing with her head nuzzling aginst my chestplate. Gail grabbed me and went through the hole my roof to my and sat in my tree on the strongest branch. Gail fell asleep in her dragon form in my tree so I climbed up next to her only to have both her tail and wing put around me. Goodnight Master. She said.

Gail P.O.V  
I awoke in Prowls tree with him next to me and gently put on my back and glided down to the ground and walked out of his room. The bots saw me and said good morning while just lay down on the floor again and fell asleep. Back to normal Sari sai as she watched me go back to sleep. Just as lazy as always. Prowl who was now awake said making me snap my eye's open and bow before him and then stand on my hind legs so know I was as tall as the crane that was in the base somehow. I turned my head upward's and roared. A mighty flame came from my mouth. From this day forth I swear to protect earth and my friends to protect Prowl. A huge black and gold heart shaped flame came out of my mouth. Then I pulled a feather of my wing it was bigger than Sari. I give the feather to Prowl and some to the team. When you are in trouble these feather will not only give you the power to grow feathered wings they will lead me to you. Sari you and Prowl may have the power to turn into dragons you all might have that power but Prowl and Sari are most like to get it because Prowl and I are in love and Sari is part human. Now hold the feathers out infount of you and consentrate then a new transformtion will begin. The bot's and Sari did just that and the whole team became dragons though the bots were more metalic. Your full dragons know when you want to go bask the normal mode think in your head normal and you will become bot's and human againd. Prowl who had just walked up to me and asked to go flying so we did just that but only after Prowl's flying leasen. Prowl after the 20th time finally got the hang of it. Weldone done Master Prowl. I should be calling you master because you are the better flier here and you are teaching me. LOOK DRAGONS THEY ARE REAL! A small boy yelled and I flew down and stode tall. OH MY GOSH YOU GUYS ARE HUGE. I and Prowl went back to normal and everyone gasped. I went back to my dragon form and sniffed the air. Wait here and don't move. I saw a man pointing a gun at a young womans back and grabbed him the making him drop hie gun. I flew back the Prowl and dropped the man from the sky. This one had a gun! I said as Fanzone cuffed the man. Have you ever thought of joining the police force? No and if this is an offer I can't except because I already have a job. Suddenly my head bolted up and an infurnal growl came from me and I growled. Lockdown! Before anyone could speak and grabbed lockdown with a firm hold. Wow Prowl your back and where did you her from. You remember Gail right? Yes why? That is her and she isn't very happy. Me and Prowl headed the base and told the team the story. Lockdown was taken into costady and put in the stocade's. 


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Eggs**_

**Prowl may I have a word with you only? I said fearing reaction I would get when I tell him I'm carrying a clutch of egg's.*Beath* Prowl I'm pregnant and you are the father. Prowls jaw fell open. I'm going the lay a clutch of egg's in a few days you see my type's pregnacy doesn't last as long as a normal humans. He smiled at me then hugged my human form. 3 DAYS LATER. Gail you in here? Prowl called my name he then looked up in tree where I had built my nest but what he didn't know was that I had layed the egg's. Prowl come up. I said and he did just that then saw the egg's and gasped. The egg's were pure gold and some were shining back. They are amazing. I smiled at Prowl. You know we have to take turn at caring for the egg's? Prowl used his feather and turned into his dragon mode. I fell asleep. Gail wake up. I awoke in dragon form. Worst thing in life is waking up early in the morning. Like the saying goes Life is like a highway. You know they made a song with that for the courus. And how does that go? Like this**

Whooo umm yeah...Life's like a road that you travel onWhen there's one day here and the next day goneSometimes you bend, sometimes you standSometimes you turn your back to the windThere's a world outside ev'ry darkened doorWhere blues won't haunt you anymoreWhere brave are free and lovers soarCome ride with me to the distant shoreWe won't hesitateTo break down the garden gateThere's not much time left today[Chorus:]Life is a highwayI wanna ride it all night longIf you're going my wayI wanna drive it all night longThrough all these cities and all these townsIt's in my blood and it's all aroundI love you now like I loved you thenThis is the road and these are the handsFrom Mozambique to those Memphis nightsThe Khyber Pass to Vancouver's lightsKnock me down get back up againYou're in my bloodI'm not a lonely manThere's no load I can't holdRoad so rough this I knowI'll be there when the light comes inJust tell 'em we're survivors[Chorus]Gimme gimme gimme gimme yeah[Chorus]There was a distance between you and I (between you and I)A misunderstanding onceBut now we look it in the eyeOoooo...Yeah!There ain't no load that I can't holdRoad so rough this I knowI'll be there when the light comes inJust tell 'em we're survivors[Chorus: (x3)]Life is a highwayI wanna ride it all night longIf you're going my wayI wanna drive it all night longGimme gimme gimme gimme yeah

Wow that's nice. It's one of my favorite's. I got a challenge for you. Which is? I heard of this thing called yodeling can you do it. I smirked. Would you like to hear Cowboys sweetheart? Okay sure. I tested my voice a few time's and when I was happy with it I started.

I want to be a cowboy's sweetheartI want to learn to rope and to rideI want to ride o'er the plains and the desertsOut west of that great divideI want to hear the coyotes howlin'While the sun sinks in the WestI want to be a cowboy's sweetheartThat's the life I love the best (Yodeling) I want to ride Old Paint goin' at a runI want to feel the wind in my faceA thousand miles from all the city lightsGoin' a cowhand's paceI want to pillow my head near the sleeping herdWhile the moon shines down from aboveI want to strum my guitar and yodelay-hee-hooOh that's the life that I love (Yodeling) I want to be a cowboy's sweetheartI want to learn to rope and to rideI want to ride o'er the plains and the desertsOut west of that great divideI want to hear the coyotes howlin'While the sun sinks in the WestI want to be a cowboy's sweetheartThat's the life I love the best (Yodeling)

Prowls optics went wide. Okay I give up I'm out of hard things for you to sing. I smiled and sang the song again only louder and got the bots to come running into Prowls room and gasp when they saw it wasn't a CD. Wow. Well looks like the organic can do something right. I heard sentinel Prime say. Oh great jerk head prime was hear. I turn around and breath fire at him. Thanks for the compliment but you were still mean. I said flying down to Jazz and the twin's giving them feathers and explaining to them what there for. I give SP one just to be nice. How did ya learn how to do that dragon girl? Jazz asked. It was a talent I was born with and Prowl got me to do it for the first time in 4 years. Wow your really good dig. Jazz looked at Prowl who was smiling. Howed you get hime to smile that is impossible? Jazz wispered into my ear. One more of my many talents. 


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Parenting and prank's**_

**3 months later. Me and Jazz were talking to each other while heading mine and Prowls room then we saw Prowl with his mouth wide open in the nest looking at something then he call's my name. Gail look at this. One of my egg's had a crack in it. I saw it moving and started to help my baby out of it's sheall then Prowl and I helpped the others. 1 day later. They follow you around baby ducks. Jazz said to me as I was being followed be my dragonlings everywhere. Prowl was laughing. I was the first thing they saw so they won't leave mine or Prowls side for a while. Just then they ran over to Prowl who was midatitating and jumped on him making him stop what he doing. I just statred to midatitate. Prowl chuckled. That mean's it's your turn to take care of them. Prowl smiled coming over to me. We haven't named them yet. Then lets name them now. I said looking at the 6 baby dragon part human babies. Okay how Spot for this little one? Prowl said holding and spotty one. Perfect. Oh and don't forget I said pointing to a quiet and withdrawen baby. Nice name Gail he's just like his father. Jazz said. I love it dear. I kissed him before looking at very hyper little half dragon climbing on Prowls arm and we both said together. Hyperbee. Thinking of Bumblebee. Hey you named one after me. BB said smiling. Yes we did. We looked to a little one breakdancing. Jazzie. I said because he was a lot like Jazz. Jazz smiled. Hey wasn't there a black and gold dragon with you not just about 2 seconds ago? Jazz asked Prowl as something shot right past him. A little half bot half dragon stop infrount of us. Soundcone. I said. And finally Little G. Prowl said pointing to another half dragon half robot who was singing. Hey Hyperbee get down from there. I yelled to Hyperbee who somehow got onto the conver belt. As I ran over to her she pulled out a banana skin and through it infrount of my. WAAAAAAA. I slipped and everyone started to laugh. Hyperbee you are like a mini Bumblebee you know that? I said. You mean I am the girl rode and lama of a cliff and made a cow eat a bomb and blow up. Hyperbee and Bumblebee highfived. One day old monster. I groaned. Prowl helpped me up. Thanks. Mummy why did Hyperbee do that to you? Because she is a prankster Junior. You know he is so Prowls son. That why we called him that. Hyperbee don't push that butten! I had no shoe's so of course so when I stepped on a mouse trap screamed. HYPERBEEEEEEEEE! Hyperbee ran of. One day old more 15 years old and a little trouble maker. I said as Prowl helpped me get the mouse trap of my foot. Me and Prowl went to our room unaware that Hyperbee had yet again another prank waiting for us. A Giant spider popped up infront of me and Prowl. AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH-AAAAHHH H. I ran out of the room screaming.**

Prowl P.O.V  
I watched as Gail ran out of our room screaming and shook my head. Hyperbee the only one who does not follow us around but rather follow Bumblebee. How did the prank go? Perfect you should of heard my mum scream. And you should not have done that. Ahaha hi dad. I picked up Hyperbee and give her some talking to. Now harmless pranks are okay but one's that use things to hurt people are not Hyperbee. Right I got it dad now can you please put down! Hyperbee complained. Hyperbee you really hurt mummy's feelings. Soundcone said with a frown. Daddy where is mummy I want to see if I can cheer her up? He asked. She should be in the in the training room. Soundcone was of fast as lightning. Go say sorry to your mother. Fine. I put Hyperbee down and she went to the training room. Jazzie, Spot, little G and Junior came over to me asked what happened. I told them about Gail being pranked and they frowned. Gail came to me with a look of annoyence. What happened? Ratchet is going to be pranked by Bumblebee and his new acomplissed. I have an idea Honey. Kids come with me and your mother. A few hours later. Okay someone get Hyperbee. I said. Here he is. I looked at him and spoke. Hyperbee we need you to test this new left your mother and I built. He went in the left and we set are plan into action Okay now Jazzie. Jazzie went into the left by another way. AAAAHHHH. We heard banging and then the doors to the left opened. Your right Hyperbee pranks are fun. We had Jazzie done up to look like a ghost and go into the left and scare Hyperbee. Gail left the room for no reason so I followed her to find her taking out a book of white paper and start drawing. Gail what are you doing? Drawing the tree and putting ponies under it. She said showing me the picture. My optic's went wide in amazment. What do you think? That is amazing go show Bulkhead he would want to see it. Okay see ya later Prowlie. 5 minuets later. THIS IS AWSOME! I heard Bulkhead yell. I went to the living area and heard singing.

I went across to Switzerland Where all the Yodellers beTo try to learn to yodel With my yodel-oh-ee-deeI climbed a big high mountain On a clear and sunny dayAnd met a yodellin' gal Up in a little Swiss chaletShe taught me to yodelYodel-oh-ee-deeDiddly-odel-oh-ee-deeDiddly-od el-oh-ee-deeShe taught me to yodelYodel-oh-ee-dee-ay-deeYodel-oh-ee-dee-yodel-o h-dee[more yodelling]Well now I'm gonna teach you How to yodel just like meIt's easy when you're singin'To go yodel-diddly-oh-oh-deeFirst you take a deep breathThen it's K.O. one, two, threeAnd then you'll hear a yodel If you listen close to meYeah, this is how to yodelYodel-oh-ee-deeDiddly-odel-oh-ee-deeDiddly-od el-oh-ee-deeThis is how to yodelYodel-oh-ee-deeDiddly-odel-oh-ee-dee-yodel-oh -dee[more yodelling to end]

Gail went crazy yodeling for the team. She gave a bow then delivered a ninja nerve blow to the side of Bumblebee's leg because he was annoying her. OW PRIMUS THAT HURT! Then stop annoying me you glitch head. I chuckled. Gail took to the sky and the children look up to her like she was some superhero and they want to be like her. You kids can't go into your human or robot forms yet but you will. And in a few months your mother will teach you to fly in your dragon form's. Cool. 


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

_**Learning to Fly**_

**6 months later. Your going to throw them of this cliff?! I said shocked. Well it's the only way they will learn Prowl and the way my kind teach their younglings to fly. She starting to push Hyperbee toward the eage in her dragon form. Hyperbee turned back only to have Gail throw her of the cliff. Hyperbee started to flap her wings which grew a lot so she was ready to learn how to fly. Hyperbee took to the sky but only after landing on the beach and being chased by a crocodlie. Gail started to push Junior toward the eage then pushed him of the cliff at that time the team arived. What is she doing?! Don't worry Prime this is how they learn to fly. Junior landed in the sand on the beach and started to flap his wings but in the end he ended up climbing onto a small leage and taking of from there and finlly got into the air but crashing into a tree while trying to land but he found out he still had to learn how to land. Okay Spot your turn. Gail said picking him up in her mouth and chucking him of the eage of the cliff. Spot took to the sky right away and stuck the landing. How did you do that Spot? I said amazed. I knew it was coming and got my wings ready ahead of time flapping before I was thrown of the cliff. Gail pushed Jazzie of the eage. Jazzie landed on the sandy beach. I was in my dragon form which was good because If one of the younglings can't get of the ground in time and gets attacked the father goes down to chase the attacker of. Jazzie could not get of the ground quick enough and was about to be killed by a croc. I took to sky and landed on the beach and chased the killer of and nuged Jazzie forward to make him start flapping. Jazzie lifted of and I followed. Gail was pushing Little G toward the eage. Little G having her mother bravary took of herself and sure enough started to fly. Soundcone. Soundcone slow went forward. Gail lefted him up and chucked him of the eage. Soundcone started to glide the flapped once and was flying grasefully in the sky and stuck the landing. Gail you do know that was dangerus right? Of course but if they want to fly they have to get to know the dangers in the air and ground to. That was scary mum why did you do that? It is the only way you will learn. Gail said flying of toward dinobot island unaware that the dinobots live there so I followed her. When I got there Gail was in human form. INTUDTER DINOBOTS DESTORY! The dinobots came bursting out. DINOBOTS RUN AWAY TO MUMMY CRYING! Gail yelled turning into her dragon form which was bigger than the dinobots. Dinobots not destory giant dragon girl but dinobots not back down. Gail was about to breath fire so I stepped in. Dinobots stay calm Gail is not a threat...unless you tick her off, of course. I said as the dinobots backed into some bush's. Prowl care to tell me why they are here and what they are? They are dinobots and me and Bulkhead put them here they trust us. She nodded and lay down. Hope you don't mind but I'm going to have nap. She said closing her eye's. **


	6. Authors notes

This is some words on your behalf for the next few chapters.

_**First there WILL be a lot of gore and hurt.**_

_**Seond singing is my way of adding more happiness in my stories.**_

_**Third for the Sari and Bumblebee fans I will do a chapter with just them on their own.**_

_**Forth Bulkhead needs love to so I will be making Slipstream turn autobot and pair her with Bulkhead.**_

_**Fifth Megatron will return but when I will not tell you.**_

_**Sixth Lugnut is annoying so I am going to make him die trying the protect Megatron.**_

_**Seventh Blitzwing will turn autobot and become part of the elite gard.**_

_**8 Sentinel will be a dicptacon.**_

_**9 Prowl and Gail aka me will have children.**_

_**10 Prime and Elita-1 will become sparkmate's and have kids.**_

_**11 Ratchet will become Arcee's Sparkmate and not be as grumpy.**_

_**12 My long lost sister who became evel will come back to try and kill me, Prowl and the kids.**_

_**13 My brother who is in a gang of robbers will be put in the story to.**_

_**14 My birthday will be AWSOME!**_

_**15 I become a popstar and sing at Sari's birthday party.**_

_**16 There will be a sequel.**_

_**Finally the ending will be so happy you will start crying.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

_**It is time for war**_

**Gail's P.O.V**

**_I can't beleave it Megatron got out of prison._****I thought to myself. ****_He will die for what Prowl did because of him! _****I thought then a voice spoke to me. ****_You may be angry but violence only just leads to more violence. _****The voice sounded like it was Japanese crossed with a sort of ninja master voice. ****_I know and who are you? I am Yogie-tron Prowls master. Why are you talking to me then? I am here to help you. _****I nodded and went back to realality. Autobots roll out and Dragon's fly! It has been 1 year and the kids had grown a lot and where ready for battle. **

**10 MINUETS LATER.**

**Megatron! Prime! The 2 started fighting while I was resaling with Blitzwing. ****_Gail sing. What are you crazy I'm in the heat of battle! Trust me. Okay but what should I sing? Try Hot' n cold. _****I started to sing.**

**_You change your mind Like a girl changes clothes Yeah you PMS Like a bitch, I would know  
And you overthink Always speak critically I should know That you're no good for me  
'Cause you're hot then you're cold You're yes then you're no You're in then you're out You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right It's black and it's white We fight, we break up We kiss, we make up  
You! You don't really want to stay, no You! But you don't really want to go-o  
_****Blitzwing turned to Random and he started to sing with me. **

**_You're hot then you're cold You're yes then you're no You're in then you're out You're up then you're down  
We used to be Just like twins, so in sync The same energy Now's a dead battery  
Used to laugh 'bout nothing Now you're plain boring I should know that you're not gonna change  
'Cause you're hot then you're cold You're yes then you're no You're in then you're out You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right It's black and it's white We fight, we break up We kiss, we make up  
You! You don't really want to stay, no You! But you don't really want to go-o  
You're hot then you're cold You're yes then you're no You're in then you're out You're up then you're down  
Someone call the doctor Got a case of a love bi-polar Stuck on a roller coaster Can't get off this ride  
You change your mind Like a girl changes clothes  
'Cause you're hot then you're cold You're yes then you're no You're in then you're out You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right It's black and it's white We fight, we break up We kiss, we make up  
'Cause you're hot then you're cold You're yes then you're no You're in then you're out You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right It's black and it's white We fight, we break up We kiss, we make up  
You! You don't really want to stay, no You! But you don't really want to go-o  
You're hot then you're cold You're yes then you're no You're in then you're out You're up then you're down _**

**As I finished the song Blitzwing said he wanted to become an autobot. The bots let him and he started to shot at Megatron. Megatron got angry at me for making Blitzwing change side's and aimed his cannon at me and shot at me. AAAHHH! I screamed in pain. GAIL! Prowl screamed. I got back up my side was bleeding badly but I kept on going. Gail retreat now! Prowl yelled but I didn't hear him. I walked slowly over to Megatron and got shot at again in the leg this time but kept on going. Mummy stop Mummy please! I didn't hear Junior yell I just kept walking. I…will…get you for…what you…made Prowl…do! I said weakly getting shot at again. The shot hit me in the chest but I didn't stop. I flew high into the sky and once high enough I pushed myself downward going as fast as I could. A huge sound cone formed around me and fire was coming from all around me even the sound cone it's self was on fire. I burst through the sound barrier and fire formed around the sonic boom and myself as I crashed into Megatron and killed him. Then crash landed on the ground leaving a crater around me. I started to cuff up blood while I kept bleeding everywhere. GAIL! MUMMY! The bots and my kids yelled. I got back up still cuffing up blood. But at least I killed both lugnut and Megatron as Lugnut stepped infront of Megatron. Don't worry I will be fine by tomorrow. I said I kind of lie-ing. Prowl didn't look like he was buying it. Ratchet scan her. Ratchet scanned me and frowned. She suffered great damage to her chest that should be treated right away. Then help her. Prowl looked to 'where' I standing and saw I was gone but left a trail of blood behind me. I landed on a volcano and lay down. GAIL WHERE ARE YOU!? Prowl shit! I got up to move again but collapsed to the ground again. Gail there you are! I turned to my human form. Gail you look awful I better get you back to base. I jumped into the lava. GAIL NO! I burst through the lava and all my wounds had healed. Come on Prowl have a little faith in me. I said flying toward the base. Prowl followed behind. ****_I told you everything would be okay. Yea thanks Yogie-tron. _****When we got back to base I told the team the story. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Hero's birthday**

**It was the 19****th**** may and was my birthday I had no idea what was in store for me when woke up. ****_Why do I feel like something is off here? I cannot tell you. _****I sighed as I walked into the living area. SURPRISE! Every shouted to me. Tears formed in my eyes when I saw the way the base looked. Balloons where hung everywhere along with a huge banner that said 'Happy Birthday Gail The Heart Of The Team And Best Worrier'. The base was full of presents there was like 40 presents on the floor. I stood there with my hand over my mouth. You guys did this for me? You deserve it for everything you've done for us. Who sent the presents? Some of your fans where informed about your birthday. And Blitzwing will here soon will his present. Cool. He is here Prime. Let's get this Party started. About 3 hours later things got epic with me singing. Use the props! Sari yelled.**

**_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?  
Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?_**

**_Do you ever feel already buried deep?  
Six feet under screams, but no one seems to hear a thing  
Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
'Cause there's a spark in you?_**

**_You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July_**

**_'Cause baby, you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh  
As you shoot across the sky_**

**_Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh  
You're gonna leave 'em falling down_**

**My singing made the bots jaws drop plus my children.**

**_You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
You're original, cannot be replaced  
If you only knew what the future holds  
After a hurricane comes a rainbow_**

**_Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed  
So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road  
Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow  
And when it's time, you'll know_**

**_You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July_**

**_'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh  
As you shoot across the sky_**

**_Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh  
You're gonna leave 'em falling down_**

**_Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
It's always been inside of you, you, you  
And now it's time to let it through_**

**_'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh  
As you shoot across the sky_**

**_Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh  
You're gonna leave 'em falling down_**

**I started to fly around doing tricks. I felt like this was what I ment to do. I sang louder.**

**_Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_**

**_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?  
Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?_**

**_Do you ever feel already buried deep?  
Six feet under screams, but no one seems to hear a thing  
Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
'Cause there's a spark in you?_**

**_You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July_**

**_'Cause baby, you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh  
As you shoot across the sky_**

**_Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh  
You're gonna leave 'em falling down_**

**_You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
You're original, cannot be replaced  
If you only knew what the future holds  
After a hurricane comes a rainbow_**

**SHE'S GOING OUTSIDE START UP THE FIREWORKS. I went outside then fireworks went of.**

**_Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed  
So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road  
Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow  
And when it's time, you'll know_**

**_You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July_**

**_'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh  
As you shoot across the sky_**

**_Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh  
You're gonna leave 'em falling down_**

**_Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
It's always been inside of you, you, you  
And now it's time to let it through_**

**_'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh  
As you shoot across the sky_**

**_Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh  
You're gonna leave 'em falling down_**

**_Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_**

**As I finished a large Firework went off with the words 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO DETRIOTS GREATEST HERO' in it. After that landed and started to cry tears of joy. Lots of people came over and lefted me up cheering. Mummy is popular.**


End file.
